A second first kiss
by mkh2
Summary: Everyone knows about the infamous first kiss that was shared by Sasuke and Naruto. Now Naruto shares with Sasuke what he really wanted out of his first kiss.


A second first kiss

~

a Naruto fanfiction

by

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: I've been saving money, as much money as I could, just so I could buy the rights to Naruto. I got hungry and stopped by McDonald's (which, incidentally, I also don't own) and ordered a double cheeseburger. I ate it and was full and was happy, until I looked in my wallet… I'm broke! So… Naruto still belongs to Kishimoto-sama, may he continue to put pen to paper.

~

            "Mwermfitkithwea," Naruto mumbled in his half-awake, half-asleep state, leaning against the tree while sitting on one of its higher branches. He had been training for sometime when, growing tired, decided to climb to some "safer" place to settle down for a nap.

            "What was that, dobe?" a voice pierced his sleepy dreams. Naruto blinked wildly before turning to see his ever rival perched on a nearby branch a good distance away.

            "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Naruto grumbled in annoyance. "I'm kinda busy."

            "Yeah, busy snoring." Ignoring Naruto's sputtered protests, Sasuke continued. "What was that you were mumbling about earlier?"

            "What was what?" Naruto completely forgot about yanking at Sasuke's ears to deny his snoring in favor of trying to figure out what Sasuke was talking about now.

            "You were making some noise and some of it sounded like you were trying to say some words," Sasuke said, steely eyes fixed on Naruto's own blue pair.

            "Eh… I was just thinking, well, I wonder what my first kiss would be like," Naruto whispered in confidence, a hand cupped conspiratorially to his whiskered cheek.

            "Baka, don't you remember what it was like? I was there," Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

            "Yeah, but, that doesn't have to count, right? I mean, neither of us were expecting it and… it's not like we were hoping or wanting to kiss each other, right? So, it shouldn't _have_ to count, right? Right, right?" Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, nodding his head before blinking and leaning back. "Well, of course, unless _you_ want it to count. Do you?"

            "Well, do _you_ want it to count, dobe?" retorted Sasuke coolly.

            "Weeeeell…. No! Of course not!" snapped Naruto. "My first kiss was- is supposed to be with Sakura! It wasn't- isn't supposed to be with you."

            "Even if it was," nodded Sasuke. "So, I guess now you are just dreaming of your _second_ first kiss?"

            Naruto blinked warily at Sasuke. "There's no such thing, Sasuke."

            "I've heard there is," Sasuke nodded again, leaning slightly towards Naruto and gesturing him to come closer. Naruto did. "I heard that there are some people and some times when each kiss you have with them is like your very first kiss ever."

            "Really?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Who do I have to kiss to get my very first kiss ever?"

            "Usuratonkachi… _I_ was your first kiss ever. That's the end of that. It was just some gossip I overheard when we still in the academy – that when you kiss "that special someone", who I have no idea who that could be, and "the feelings" and "the mood" are just right, it's like having your very first kiss all over again."

            Naruto's face fell. "But I don't _want_ my very first kiss all over again – I kissed _you_, remember?"

            "Dobe…" sighed Sasuke, feeling frustrated since he couldn't quite find the words to explain. "It doesn't mean it'll feel like that stupid accident we had; it means…" Here he trailed off.

            "Means? Means what? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Naruto bounced up and down slightly on the branch.

            "Don't do that – you might break the branch. It means… well," Sasuke scrunched up his nose thoughtfully. "Well, before that kiss forced upon us, how did you feel when you were _thinking_ about your first kiss? Excited? Nervous?" Sasuke tried to push down the rising blush he could feel starting to warm his cheeks. This was _so_ not his thing. *

            "Yeah! Yeah, yeah, _exactly_ like that!" Naruto nodded wildly. "I always liked to imagine it… The perfect setting, like at a festival or something, and the both of us just had eaten something sweet like cotton candy or maybe instead some ramen, and then we'd be talking and then we would just lean to each other and before you know it we kissed," Naruto eyes closed happily as he thought of it. "Yeah, it would taste like pink cotton candy, like her hair, or maybe miso ramen."

            "Well, at least one of us got that right," grumbled Sasuke, kind of annoyed at how Naruto seemed to have distracted himself again.

            "Eh?" Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke. "What's that?"

            "I said," drawled Sasuke, eyes carefully watching Naruto's face, "That you tasted like miso ramen."

            "Wha… pervert!" yelled Naruto, swinging his fist at Sasuke. 

            "Dobe, you are… impossible!" Sasuke caught Naruto's fist and glared at him. "But still, those feelings you felt when you thought of how you wanted your first kiss to be… can you still think of how they feel?"

            Naruto felt the annoyance be swept away as he closed his eyes to see if the feelings Sasuke was talking about could still be there. "Yeah… I remember how it felt."

            "Good. So, just in case you're wondering, that's how the next first kiss you get should feel."

**        "Butterflies," mumbled Naruto.

            "Huh?" Sasuke blinked at the blonde, whose eyes remained closed. "What's that?"

            "I said, it will feel like butterflies," Naruto smiled, opening his eyes.

            "In your stomach?" Sasuke more stated than asked.

            "No! Well, that too, but I mean it well feel soft like butterflies," Naruto grinned. "And there will definitely be fireworks."

            "Never pictured you for the mushy sort, dobe," Sasuke yawned.

            "Oh, yeah? Yeah, well, uh…" Naruto blinked thoughtfully before smirking. "Well, you're the one still holding my hand."

            Sasuke glared, a hint of red blooming in his cheeks, like the times before when Naruto teased Sasuke by withholding what Sakura had talked to him about. "Baka, that was… to make sure you didn't lose balance since you swung at me."

            "Well, my balance is fine, so you can let go now."

            "Can't."

            "What? Why not?" Naruto glared, eyes squinting thoughtfully before they opened wide in surprise, gasping in mortification. "You _are_ a pervert!"

            "NO! No! I'm not, I just…" Sasuke looked down. "Well, you better shut your trap about this but, _I_ lost my balance. Push me back to my branch."

            "What'll I get out of it?" Naruto grinned cheekily at him.

            "Usarakontachi…" Sasuke growled. "How about I tell Sakura all that mush you just said and watch her beat you over the head?"

            "Uh, uh, uh, who is holding whose hand, hm?" Naruto's grin grew wider.

            "Fine… I'll… treat you to a bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku," Sasuke grumbled.

            "Aa! There you go," Naruto pushed him back to the branch, staring at Sasuke's feet. "Wow, you were hanging on by a toe!"

            Sasuke snorted and sat on the branch, swinging his legs to get the blood flowing, not that he'd tell Naruto that they had fallen asleep. He'd probably be coerced into paying for _two_ bowls of ramen.

            "I want it to be miso ramen, okay?" Naruto started.

            "Butterflies and fireworks?" Sasuke smirked back at him.

            "Don't try to get out of it – I know your legs had fallen asleep the way they shook when you moved to sit down," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

            'Okay, nevermind,' thought Sasuke.

            "Whatever, but… what if you don't get the butterflies and fireworks?" Sasuke reclined slightly against the tree trunk.

            "Well, then… I guess I'll just have to wait for my third first kiss…. We are allowed to have those, right? I mean, if the first two really sucked," Naruto grinned hopefully over at Sasuke.

            "Second, or third, or whatever, I suppose it comes down to the once most memorable to you," Sasuke scooted so he was leaning back fully against the tree.

            Naruto frowned slightly. His "first-kiss-that-was-not-necessarily-a-kiss" was pretty memorable to him. Of course, he did get the other experiences, if not slightly warped. Smiling evilly, he glanced over at Sasuke, noting his relaxed features. Time to make the high-and-mighty Uchiha squirm!

            "Well, in that case, I guess our kiss, counted, ne?" Naruto batted his eyes at Sasuke, not stopping until he noticed Sasuke flinch at the move.

            "What?" Sasuke frowned slightly. He thought Naruto hadn't wanted it to count.

            "I mean, it was very memorable, there were fireworks and butterflies and, well, I don't quite remember what it tasted like but I'm sure you could always give me a reminder, hm?" Naruto batted his eyes more, leaning towards Sasuke. The pale-faced Uchiha scrambled for a higher branch.

            In a way, it was true everything he said. Naturally, it was very memorable (he had nightmares about it up to a week later, when the self-hypnosis finally started to kick in – "I will not dream about that horrible, awful, disgusting, pukey, miserable, um… other really bad words …experience. I will not dream about that… ditto. I will not dream-ditto.") He had seen fireworks… from the beating Sakura and some other girls had given him for the incident – he hadn't stopped seeing the bright flashing colors until break started. And he felt _butterflies_; soft tickly touches were Sasuke's hair brushed against his face. And when they pulled back… It was soft and tickly, like when he'd let butterflies land on his face as a small child. Of course, he didn't notice how Sasuke had tasted. He found it strange that Sasuke noticed his taste at all.

            "Well, hm, Sasuke?" Naruto hopped up to a branch that was about level with Sasuke's.

            "You pervert!" Sasuke finally screamed, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Normally Sasuke would just kick out at Naruto and pummel him but… his legs were still asleep and it was hard enough to get to where he was as it was.

            Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh, man, you shoulda seen your face!"

            Sasuke kept calling him pervert. Naruto was forced to explain. They both went back down the tree.

            "Still can't believe you noticed all that stuff, dobe," muttered Sasuke, still flushed from embarrassment, legs still a bit wobbly.

            "Still can't believe you noticed how I tasted, baka," Naruto pulled a face at Sasuke.

            Sasuke marched right up to Naruto…

            …and kicked him in the shin.

            "Waugh!" Naruto hopped up and down, yelling at Sasuke in anger more than pain.

            "Once you're done screaming, let's get that ramen of yours," Sasuke grumbled, watching the boy hopping about on one leg, furiously rubbing at his shin.      

            "'Kay," chirped Naruto, putting his leg down and looking perfectly fine. "I want miso ramen."

            "Of course, wouldn't have expected anything else, dobe," Sasuke sighed and turned to walk to Ichiraku.

            "Nyeh!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before brightening up at a new thought.

            "Hey, Sasuke, what do _you_ want your second first kiss to be like?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, bouncing along side him.

            "Mm?" Sasuke blinked over at Naruto, never stopping in his walk.

            "And- and who do you want it to be with, eh?" Naruto looked rather mischievous.

            "You really wanna know?" Sasuke asked.

            "Yeah!"

            "Well," Sasuke whirled on Naruto, leaning close to the younger boy. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he waited expectantly for… well, he wasn't sure what, but he'd bet it was gonna be good.

            "You wanna know?" Sasuke lowered his voice. Naruto nodded his head eagerly. Sasuke leaned in even closer, a few inches separating the two boys. Naruto's blue eyes widened in anticipation at being told this secret as he looked up into the onyx eyes of his taller teammate.

            "Not. Telling," Sasuke said, and tapped Naruto once on his forehead before turning and continuing his walk back to the village.

            "Wha- what?" Naruto blinked before going red in the face, annoyed. "Uchiha Sasuke! You get back here! You're gonna tell me if it's the last thing I do! I mean, uh… Uchiha Sasuke!"

~Owari~

Heh, well, there you have it. I was going nuts with the grammar – some of it didn't work out properly but eventually I gave up because I figured it looked better that way.

Hee, I knew girls back when I was a kid who had planned out these whole scenarios of how they were gonna get their first kiss. It's didn't make much sense to me since I hung out with boys mostly (though I did freak out when some of them professed that they liked me… I'd running shrieking to the other end of the playground in a panic. I wasn't a very sensitive child I guess – it wasn't until years later that I wondered if I hurt their feelings.) Of course, it was quite dangerous for me when I found out that one of the boys who all the other girls liked happened to like me… ehh, the thought bores me. Moving on.

Naruto seems like a planner. He has this cute idea of his perfect girl, Sakura (who, incidentally, is older than him), but is still in a rush to get a kiss. He's probably practiced the lines he would use to kiss her a million times (and, strangely, they were the same thoughts for Sakura's fantasy of Sasuke kissing her.) 

I'm serious about the age thing. Naruto isn't really stupid; he's just immature (normal for a twelve year old), lacking in natural talent (but he makes up for it with his charka stores) and unwilling to study (unless he gets desperate – then he studies like a maniac.) The way I figure it, since Naruto is younger than both Sasuke and Sakura, though near their ages, at graduation, it proves he isn't really such a "dobe" after all – he just had to wait until he was near the average age level needed to graduate. Besides, he did say that his worst skill was always used for the exam (which makes me wonder about how Lee passed it if he was only into taijutsu… wait, is that right?)

* Line removed: He felt like some stupid, silly girl gossiping about which guy she likes. Bleh.

**I was going to delete everything after this spot but I thought it was kinda funny, the two of them "bonding", as it were. Oh well, you can all rail on me later. At any rate, it was very funny (well, to me at least) to "watch" the two freak each other out (oh, c'mon, I've seen plenty of guys do that. Some friends of the same gender "flirt" with each other to attract people they think are attractive.)

Hmm… guess what – I did go to McDonald's again today for breakfast, but I came five minutes too late, so I had a double cheeseburger and a medium fry instead of hash browns. …and I'm hungry again so I think I'll stop there for lunch… or dinner.

Technically I've been in class all day with a few breaks so I have only just started looking for more ficcies here and I found, mixed up in my class notes, another Naruto ficlet that needs to be typed out. It seems kinda cute but (due to the fact that I have tiny handwriting – boy was it fun trying to school myself to write kanji in a space larger than a centimeter! – and the fact that the pencil lead was smeared by the side of my palm in writing) it is going to take a while to decipher it.


End file.
